This invention pertains to methods and apparatus for cardiac rhythm management. In particular, the invention relates to methods and apparatus for cardiac pacing with electrical stimulation.
Cardiac rhythm management devices are implantable devices that provide electrical stimulation to selected chambers of the heart in order to treat disorders of cardiac rhythm. A pacemaker, for example, is a cardiac rhythm management device that paces the heart with timed pacing pulses. The most common condition for which pacemakers are used is in the treatment of bradycardia, where the ventricular rate is too slow. Atrio-ventricular conduction defects (i.e., AV block) that are permanent or intermittent and sick sinus syndrome represent the most common causes of bradycardia for which permanent pacing may be indicated. If functioning properly, the pacemaker makes up for the heart""s inability to pace itself at an appropriate rhythm in order to meet metabolic demand by enforcing a minimum heart rate.
Pacemakers are usually implanted subcutaneously or submuscularly on a patient""s chest and have leads threaded intravenously into the heart to connect the device to electrodes used for sensing and pacing. Leads may also be positioned on the epicardium by various means. A programmable electronic controller causes the pacing pulses to be output in response to lapsed time intervals and sensed electrical activity (i.e., intrinsic heart beats not as a result of a pacing pulse). Pacemakers sense intrinsic cardiac electrical activity by means of internal electrodes disposed near the chamber to be sensed. A depolarization wave associated with an intrinsic contraction of the atria or ventricles that is detected by the pacemaker is referred to as an atrial sense or ventricular sense, respectively. In order to cause such a contraction in the absence of an intrinsic beat, a pacing pulse (either an atrial pace or a ventricular pace) with energy above a certain pacing threshold is delivered to the chamber via the same or different electrode used for sensing the chamber.
Electrical stimulation of the heart through the internal electrodes, however, can also cause unwanted stimulation of skeletal muscle. The left phrenic nerve, which provides innervation for the diaphragm, arises from the cervical spine and descends to the diaphragm through the mediastinum where the heart is situated. As it passes the heart, the left phrenic nerve courses along the pericardium, superficial to the left atrium and left ventricle. Because of its proximity to the electrodes used for pacing, the nerve can be stimulated by a pacing pulse. The resulting involuntary contraction of the diaphragm can be quite annoying to the patient, similar to a hiccup.
The present invention is a cardiac rhythm management device that is configured to detect when unwanted stimulation of skeletal muscle such as the diaphragm occurs during pacing by sensing the resulting acceleration imparted to the device housing. Signal processing techniques may be used to distinguish the acceleration that results from skeletal muscle contraction from that due to cardiac contraction (i.e., heart sounds). If skeletal muscle contraction occurs, the device may then decrease the pacing pulse energy. When adjusting the pacing pulse energy, a capture verification test may be performed by sensing evoked potentials during pacing in order to ensure that pacing pulses have adequate energy to stimulate the heart. In another embodiment, the pacing configuration used for outputting pacing pulses may be modified to result in a pacing vector less likely to cause skeletal muscle contraction.